GNX-803T+HPP-001 GN-XIV Assault Package
The GNX-803T+HPP-001 GN-XIV Assault Package, or GN-XIV Assault Package, is an upgrade to the existing GN-XIV mobile suit. It was deployed by Celestial Being. Technology and Combat Characteristics The GN-XIV Assault Package was the first mobile suit used by Celestial Being equipped with the Advanced Hard Point System and the Assault Hard Point Package. It is an upgrade to the already existing GN-XIV mobile suit, though it is not used by the Earth Sphere Federation. After the ELS Conflict, Celestial Being had decided to put the AHPS project into full effect. Due to the shortages of materials to make a new Gundam-type mobile suit, it was decided that a number of ESF mobile suits would be salvaged from the recent conflict. Several models were found, including the Ahead and the GN-XIII, but it was decided to use the salvaged GN-XIV mobile suit due to it being easily maintainable and easily modifiable. The GN-XIV Assault Package is fitted with a GN Nu Drive, which was a modification of its GN Drive Tau. While improved, the drive was still missing the TD Blanket necessary for perpetual particle generation, and as such is still lagging behind the real GN Drives. However, the performance gain over the standard GN Drive Tau ''is still very considerable, and as such the suit has been given the ''HPP-001 Assault Package. The Assault Package is equipped with additional weaponry, and, in the GN-XIV's case, improved weaponry, compared to the original. The beam sabers have an increased output and have a longer blade, the standard GN Beam Rifle was replaced with a GN Beam Assault Rifle capable of burst fire, and there was an addition of a foldable GN Sword and a GN Bazooka. The maximum amount of GN Grenades was also increased, and the Trans-Am System was preserved. Armaments * Long GN Beam Saber ** The suit's standard melee weaponry. Not actually a part of the Assault Package, this was one of Celestial Being's existing weapon upgrades. Useful for close quarters combat. * GN Claw ** Retractable claws coated with the same material used on the GN Swords. They are useful for a last resort melee weapon if the saber is unavailable. * Foldable GN Sword ** Inspired by the Gundam Exia's GN Sword, which was able to fold away for space saving, a modified version was mounted on the GN-XIV. By power, it is comparable to the GN Sword Kai used by the Gundam Exia R2. * GN Vulcan * GN Beam Assault Rifle ** A heavily modified version of the standard GN Beam Rifle, modified to have a higher output. The rifle is also capable of burst fire - three rounds per fire. * NGN Bazooka * GN Bazooka ** A bazooka derived from the Gundam Seravee, this bazooka has around the same output. It is best used for crowd control. * GN Hand Grenade ** A hand grenade following the principles of GN Missiles. The explosion is significantly more powerful compared to conventional explosives, and as such isn't recommended to be used in city areas. System Features * Advanced Hard Point System * Trans-Am System